314 ZURI
by greensleevesXgreensleeves
Summary: This is a Harry Potter and Naluto crossover. It is the sequel to greensleeves. Enjoy, and NO FLAMES. This is my first fanfic...


3.14...zuri

This story is a sequel to greensleeves.

Flashback to the future, a portal has opened between modern RONDON and the Fire Country. Thinking there might be some Lamyun on the other side, Naluto decides to investigart. Gazing through the cloud of whirling embers, Naluto exclaims, "Boy, I love Lamyun, believe it!" The 32 year old blonde ninja grabs his handi and piggybank and hops through to the future pip pip what ho!

Emerging in a vast whirlpool of whirling embers on _the _other side, Naluto is confronted by a scene not unlike RONDON. It was in fact so similar, it was RONDON. Kakashi had told him stories about the future of the Fire Country as RONDON when he used his level 43 All-Seeing-Eye-Can-See-To-The-Future-Jutsu one time.

He told him about how the Fire Countrywas colonised by the Brits and surprisingly he found out that he could retroactively have learned to speak the British linguage. "YES!" Naluto sais. Now in Old Blighty for the first time, he decided to check out some gigs by his favorite rock musicions: Coldpray (the christian alternative to the band coldplay), and the Saccharine Hotties (the now defunct reassembled Sugar Babes). Naluto has no idea what is Canada.

As Naluto prepared to the task of reaching somewhere in RONDON he noticed a goblin.

"It's a grumpkin believe me!

"Aye am nawt a blumpkin!"

Naluto did not know why the BrItIsH allowed goblinns to spake.

RASENGAN!!

After the bobbies finished cleaning up goblins from the streethood, they gave Naluto a ticket. Paying that took all of his piggybank monies, so he had to find a job. "Oh man, I have no skillz. What do I do to make cash for my Lamyun fetish? Uhh, I _really _don't know!" After asking some strangers, he decides to work at a bank since they have lots of the proverbial cash. That bank may have been Gringots.

On his first day Naluto had a customer. His second customer was several days alternative to when his first customer didn't have a scar on his forehead. Tangentially, before he even started working he met Harry. Pooter. No relation to the second customer he had which was in fact actually Harry "Plannter" Potter. Naluto though he was a womang, so they had to have a battle. Naluto has not yet learened RASENGAN. It was because he was in the future. The battle goes a little like this:

"Oh my God, we are going to fight. Right?" Naluto was not sure because his BRITanian was not yet zo gut.

"Oui! We are indeed lad." Laughed Harry ironically. "Put up your dukes!" He expelled.

"Ok, but I am not going to lose to you yet!"

Naluto used his favorite technique. "Cage bunyon nojacket!"

Harry laughed. His knitted brow was fraught with derision. His derisive laughter was, slowy, aching.

"You cannot defeat me with such a wheak jutsu!" Harry ejaculated.

"Yeah right!", Frank ejaculated. But N aluto said yeah right/ He then used the liontamer and pinned the young wizond. Harry did not enjoy it just yet, but had access to his wand anyhow. He used it. "Blobbity ratsup!" harry intoned. Naluto felt the force of a ton of shits strike his foots.

"Oh man, ouch that felt bad, believe me!"

"Noone doubts _you_ N'aluto." Remarked a strange voice in the aging man's head. _Who could it be?_ Wondered the Ninja boy. "I know, it must be the past hokages come to give _me_ advice. What should I do master hokagesamade?"

Harry was freaking going apeshite at this point gentle readers. He had had enouf, and was enjoyed.

"N'al'ut'o!", Frank kepts ejaculating while Harry spake into his mouth.

"I am the Legend! Living! Harry Potter! None who have come before me have ever cleaned up, and none who have ever come after have been grateful for my prowess. And, none have come after at all yet believe it. But this is the future, so anytthing could have had happening.

Point being, there is a daemon in Hogwarst. If you slay it with your Q-B, our maetuer will reward you with LamyUNs! "

Thus spake Harry Potter.

In a whisk he was gone!

"I love the future. Yesw"

Chapter 4

Now Harry was just finishing off on Hinata's stomach, and she was squealing with delight while Naluto watched tormented from the corner of the baseball diamond. "No! You'll get her legs all sticky! Shouted N'"a'_luto. _

Meanwhilst, inside of Hagrid's butts were Sasuke who was teleported to the Future to find Orochimaru a probiscus monkey.

"Now is the time!"

Harry's engorged member pump like a fire hydrant you can't jump over into the gape of Sakura while Hagrid farted in Hinata;'s waiting gullets. Because she had a second head grown out of the homonculi in Harry's semen's backs luckily it was only one, because if it were two heads Hagrid could have simply shit in her mouth like they did in the old country where Hagrid had read about but wasn;t actually from at the same time as Hermaino who was born of forbidden loins near the forbidden zone because the monkey guys made her wear a scarlet leaf on her bosoms until the end of this story.

She just took off the leaf.

But she was a real hotty for life Ogs believe me! Her nipples were like, welll, you know! frisboids. SiR!

Neways, look over that mooon. It is the same moon that i saw as a youth growing up inmy young time as s a youth league shinobi in konohohoa's youth club . Weird, that so far across the world and time, one can still look up at the sky and see the same moon and be connected across so many different escelon of things. But then it happened, in his moment of reveriee. It happened. SHE came.

Except Hinate ate a bunch of farts, which is worse than eating beans because you can fart a post-ate fart like right away. It's unadulterated bay b.

_F I N_


End file.
